


Running towards you

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Sharing Clothes, Slavery, Undercover, the Doctor in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: The Doctor has to go undercover to a club and the only sexy clothes she has are River's.





	Running towards you

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much longer than I thought. Please leave kudos and comments, it's 2:24 am and I haven't proof read anything but please give me validation.

Here’s the thing, the Doctor usually wasn’t put off by being undercover during a situation. Sure, she loved to go on about how clever she was and a little part of her enjoyed when she saw recognition in the eyes of an enemy when she told them she was the Doctor, but for the most part she found being undercover incredibly fun.

Today, her and her fam needed to infiltrate an alien party in an intergalactic club inside the Orion Galaxy, a place where even saying the word “Doctor” meant a certain death, so it was a key element that they should be undercover to dismantle the illegal trade of Almanian slaves that would go down at the party.

“Well, we need to put you in better clothes then.” Yaz said as she walked inside the TARDIS after she, Ryan and Graham went home to pick up clothes that would be dimmed “club worthy”. Graham’s were a bit of a stretch on the “club worthy” but he was doing his best.

“What’s wrong with the ones that I’m wearing?” She frowned as she looked at her usual garments.

“So much.” Ryan whispered under his breath and Graham stomped on his foot to shut him up.

“Nothing!” Yaz was quick to reassure. “It’s just that club wear needs to be more put together… Sexier if you will.” She said.

“And don’t you think these clothes are sexy?” The Doctor motioned to her clothes with a flair of her hands.

“Not necessarily.” Yaz winced. “But you look great in it!” She completed quickly.

“Don’t you have anything else to wear, Doc?” Graham asked.

The Doctor scratched the back of her head in thought. “I have a big closet room inside the TARDIS.” She said. “But since I regenerated and the TARDIS consequently did the same I haven’t found it yet. It may take months for me to find it again.” They all sighed at the lack of luck until the Doctor lighted up entirely. “WAIT! I may have something in my room.” She took off running and her companions glanced at each other.

“Should we go after her?” Graham asked.

“Yes, she might put on something even worse than what she’s wearing.” Ryan said and took off after her towards the corridor with Graham and Yaz behind him.

They reached the Doctor’s bedroom in no time and she seemed like she had just reached the room as well. The Doctor’s bedroom could only be categorized as an organized disarray. Her king sized bed was unmade, the galaxy duvet halfway dragging across the floor and the bed itself was filled with mechanical trinkets as well as the office table across the room. Her walls were painted a mustard color and she had a mural behind her bed depicting a perfect rendition of the Starry Night from Van Gogh. She also had a wall were shelves were filled with books that varied from Astrophysics to Historical biographies. Yaz took note of a journal that had the exact same color of the TARDIS but before she could walk closer to inspect, the Doctor was opening the doors to her wardrobe and exclaiming “A-HA!” in an excited tone of voice.

“Don’t you sleep?” Graham asked in aghast as he looked at the state of her bed.

“Not since I woke up in your couch.” She said, like it was normal for her to be awake from months.

“That can’t be healthy.” Ryan said with widened out eyes.

“The last time I slept safe and sound was-“ She stopped herself from talking, suddenly looking incredibly sad. “Doesn’t matter, it was a long time ago. Gallifreyens can spend a lot of time without sleep.” She shrugged. “Here are the other clothes that I have.” She said, holding one of the doors she had opened, half of her wardrobe’s doors were still closed. Her companions stepped forward to look at the clothes. It had a vast select of different clothes. They could see brown overcoats, blue suits, ties and bowties, tuxes, leather jackets and jeans, velvet jackets and much more. The only thing was that they were men’s clothes. It would be fine, nothing wrong with it, except that the Doctor was quite petite and she would drown in those clothes.

“These won’t do.” Yaz said and the Doctor frowned.

“Why not? These clothes are ace!” She exclaimed. “I wore them many times to various different parties and never had any complains.”

“Doctor, I feel like you’re forgetting an important thing about you.” Ryan said as he picked up a leather jacket from a hanger and placed it on her slim shoulders. Like they had imagined it, it drowned her. “These are too big for you now.” He said, turning her to a big mirror on the opposite wall so she could see.

The Doctor eyed herself dressed in the jacket in the mirror and opened her mouth. “Oh.” She said, understanding finally downing on her face. “I forgot.”

“What’s up with this part of your wardrobe?” Yaz said as she walked over and opened the closed doors.

“YAZ, WAIT!” The Doctor rushed over to stop her from opening the doors but it was too late, the other part of her wardrobe was open for them to see their contents freely. Yaz blushed furiously at the same time she felt her mouth dropping as she eyed the neatly hanged – quite differently from the complete mess it was the Doctor’s side of the wardrobe – clothes, separated by categories and colors. There was expensive cocktail and gala dresses in various predominantly dark colors, as well as dark skinny jeans and leather jackets and trousers. One of the lower drawers was half open and Yaz could see a hint of burgundy lace lingerie peeking out. There were also rolls of towering high heels at the bottom of the dresser and a few velvet boxes that Yaz was sure contained expensive jewelry if she could guess by this person’s expensive taste. From everything she had seen so far, this person was definitely NOT the Doctor.

“WHAT.” The young woman let out the expletive as she stepped out of the open doors of the wardrobe, like it had burned her, leaving them open. She heard the Doctor sigh and turned around to look at her. The Doctor looked conflicted, like glancing at the clothes saddened her at the same time it made her look fond as well.

“It’s been a long time since I opened that part of my wardrobe.” She said as she stepped in front of the open doors and caressed the dresses softly. “Much more time since I opened the other part and even that was a while ago.” Even with all the expensive dresses amongst the wardrobe, the piece of garment the Doctor picked out was a light washed denim jacket. She looked at the jacket fondly before taking the piece of clothing to her nose as she inhaled deeply. The companions averted their gaze from the scene, because it felt too intimate for their eyes. “All this time and this still smells just like her. Gun powder, Artron energy and mischief.” The Doctor gave a light chuckle that sounded more like a repressed sob. Her eyes were moist from all the feelings that came rushing over as soon as she took a sniff of that jacket.

“Who was her, Doc?” Graham asked softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The Doctor sighed and turned around to face her companions.

“River Song.” She said simply, muttering her name like a prayer. “Archeologist and professor at the University of Luna on the Earth Colony on the Moon.” Ryan wanted to ask about that but it didn’t feel right to interrupt the Doctor as she looked so stricken with grief. He could recognize the look. He saw it on Graham’s face every time they came home or when something reminded him of Grace. It was also the look that Ryan saw every day when he looked himself in the mirror. “She’s also a criminal on her down time.” She chuckled, wiping away a rebellious tear that had fallen down. “River is the person to call if you want to have any jewelry stolen but you must be wise or she’ll trick you and stay with the jewelry herself. She’s the cleverest person in the galaxy if you don’t count me in and even then she rivals my smarts. She has tricked me many times over the centuries.” The Doctor smiles.

“Centuries?” Yaz gasps out.

“She’s half Gallifreyen, it’s a long story.” The Doctor shrugs.

“She sounds great, Doc.” Graham said. “But aren’t you against criminals as a rule?”

“Yes.” The Doctor says. “But River is a good person, even if she does carry guns around.” She rolls her eyes. “I wouldn’t have married her if she wasn’t a good person.”

Like clockwork, Yaz, Graham and Ryan gasped and exclaimed. “MARRIED?”

“Yes, married.” The Doctor sighed again, looking fondly into the distance as she unconsciously hugged the denim jacket to her chest. “Best decision I ever made and probably will stay forever the best decision I ever made.”

“What happened to her?” Ryan asked, unable to help himself but instantly regretted it as a torturous expression appeared on the Doctor’s face.

“Our timelines were going backwards, since she was also a time traveller.” The Doctor said as she put the jacket back into the hanger to have something to do with her hands and also not have to face her friends as two twin tears escaped from her hazel eyes. “I met her the day she died. The more I knew her, the less she knew me and vice versa. The day she died I didn’t even knew who she was.” The Doctor dropped her head. “I’m afraid our time together has run out so these clothes are only a remainder of what we lived together. I’m too much of a coward to get rid of it.”

“I’m so sorry, Doctor.” Yaz said stepping forward but hesitating in placing a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder to comfort her.

“It’s okay.” She sighed deeply and turned around with a fake smile on her face, the sleeves of the leather jacket, still on her shoulders, swishing around with the movement. “It’s been a long time.” She inhaled deeply to center herself and then she smiled again, this time more genuinely. “I guess I can borrow a dress from River, she wouldn’t mind as long as I don’t spill anything on her clothes.” She winced. “I learned that the hard way.”

“Are you sure, Doc?” Graham asked tentatively.

“Yes, it’s time I try to move on.” She says with a queasy smile. “She would have wanted that. In fact, she told me that explicitly.” She chuckled. “River could be a little bossy but I loved her even more for it.” The Doctor turned around to look at the wardrobe. “Still do.” She muttered under her breath.

“Well, we have a lot to work with that.” Yaz said, clapping her hands and trying to shake the mood that had settled into the room. “She had excellent taste.”

“She married me, so clearly.” The Doctor joked and the spirits were lifted into a warmer atmosphere.

“You both seemed the same height so that’s a plus.” Graham said as he picked up a blue dress to look at it. “At least the shoes will fit.”

“Yeah, but you’re clearly not the same body type.” Ryan coughed as he looked at a perfectly tailored mermaid gown.

“I am aware.” The Doctor huffed. “My wife was the epitome of sexy. And that includes a lot of curves. That I don’t have.”

“Every body type is sexy, Doctor.” Yaz said.

“I agree.” The Doctor nodded. “So, do you think we can salvage anything that I can wear here?”

“Yes.” Yaz said with a critical look at the hangers. “I know that you prefer trousers but that might be tricky, they would keep falling from your slim hips.” She says. “It’ll have to be a dress.”

“I’m ok with it. Not confortable but ok with it.” The Doctor says and Yaz nods.

“A dress is also tricky.” Ryan said as he looked at the options. “The Doctor is quite tiny.”

“Hey!” She said in a offended tone of voice.

“It’s true, Doc.” Graham said. “You’re dainty.”

“I’m not dainty!” She huffed out.

“Might not feel like it but you look like it.” Ryan said and she showed her tongue to him.

“I think I found it.” Yaz said as she picked up a hanger that was partly hidden by fluffy white coat. It was a short black sequined (or it were tiny cristals?) dress – but not too short – with a deep cleavage, no sleeves and backless that looked two sizes too small from the other clothes in the wardrobe.

“I remember this dress.” The Doctor said as she picked up the fine garment. “It was a gift from an admirer, actually. She never wore it, it came up too short on her bottom.” The Doctor blushed, remembering when River had tried said dress and deemed it too revealing even for her. “River likes cleavages, slits and backless dresses but not all at once.”

“This dress will look amazing on you.” Yaz smiled.

“Yeah, I won’t have the same problem.” The Doctor pondered but then went into the wardrobe and picked up a black leather jacket. “Just so I won’t feel too exposed.” She nodded and then reached into the infamous lingerie drawer and picked up a black panty hose out of there. Yaz tried not to glance into the drawer as the Doctor did that. “I’m ready to change clothes.”

“We’ll change as well.” Graham said, leading the two youngsters out of the Doctor’s bedroom.

“Yell if you need help.” Yaz said with a blush.

Just like that the Doctor was alone in her bedroom and she let out an exhausted sigh as she clutched the clothes to her chest. “Let’s do this.”

She placed the clothes carefully in her bed as she went to take a shower and wash her hair. In her months living as a woman she had learned how to do her hair well enough, but this time she only blow dried it using her fingers to comb so her hair would get that wavy aspect that she liked for especial occasions. She was rubbish with makeup but she made an effort by applying some mascara and gloss, quickly leaving her bathroom to put on her clothes. The dress fit her like a glove, which she was glad with, because the cleavage stopped at the middle of her chest so it needed to stay in place to avoid an accident. She spent a lot of time putting on the panty hose, taking care not to rip it. It was unsuccessful of course, because a dry piece of her cuticle shredded the panty hose just above her knee on her thigh. The Doctor huffed but decided to leave as it is as she put on the jacket and placed her essentials in the zipped pocket. To finish the look she put on her battered combat boots, almost wishing she had them in a black color but brown would do just fine. She would not endure heels for the sake of this role she had to play.

When she finished and finally made her way to the console room, her friends were already there looking sharp and well dressed. Yaz was wearing a tight sleeveless green dress and black high heels. Her makeup was flawless and her hair was done in a beautiful French braid. Ryan was wearing a dark blue button up with tight skinny jeans and converses and Graham was wearing a white button up with a royal blue vest and dark trousers.

“You all look great.” The Doctor said as she saw them.

“You look amazing, Doctor!” Yaz exclaimed as she looked the woman up and down. The Doctor blushed at the praise. “Ripped the tights, huh?” She said with a sympathetic tone of voice.

“Yeah.” The Doctor shrugged. “We should go.” She said as she walked to the console table. “Listen up, the plan is…”

When they reached the location, the party was already in full swing. The Doctor had Yaz on her arm, who was pretending to sip on some blue alien champagne as she looked around. They had a simple plan. Split, come back with some intel so they could act and release the slaves from their confinement. They had until 1 AM to find them, because it was the time the auction was supposed to happen.

“Movement at 4 o’clock.” Yaz whispered at her and the Doctor looked at where she was glancing, seeing two enormous and purple guards at the door, Pavtenians no doubt. The hint was that Pavtenians were the direct enemies of the Almanians.

“They must be being held there.” The Doctor whispered back. “But I don’t see any way of going through unnoticed by those two.”

Yaz slipped away from her arm. “I’ll look closer.” The Doctor grabbed her hand before she could go.

“Are you sure?” Yaz only nodded. “Be careful.” With another nod, she slipped into the dance floor and disappeared amongst the bodies. The Doctor sighed and went to the bar, so she didn’t look suspicious standing still at the dance floor. The bartender was a Bacchi, famous for their innumerous arms, and the Doctor asked for some wine. She was not going to drink it but she could pretend that she would until she came up with a plan. She had her back to the crowd when she heard a voice behind her that made her hearts stop beating for a whole second.

“I reckon this dress is mine.”

The Doctor turned around so fast that she sloshed half of the wine on her glass, thankfully not hitting anyone with it, including herself. There in front of her stood River Song in all of her glorious splendor. The woman was gorgeous with her full curly her, red painted lips, burgundy dress that hugged her hips like sin and towering heels. She was a vision and the Doctor literally felt her knees trembling at the sight of her. She gulped dry and tried to formulate a phrase so answer to the beautiful smiling and **alive **River in front of her. “I don’t t-think so.” She squealed and River chuckled.

“I’m sure.” River said in a raspy voice. “This dress was given to me by King Arthurius of Raeghanna. It didn’t fit me as well as he thought it would but those Raeghannian crystals are unmistakable.” She gave a step forward and caressed the Doctor’s hip slightly, touching the crystals delicately. The Doctor inhaled deeply when her hand made contact with the fabric and she was sure she could feel the heat of River’s hand through the garment. From over River’s shoulder she made eye contact with Yaz who was close to Graham and Ryan and something in her eyes must have set her off because she whispered something to the two of them and they started to make their way over to her. “You look lovely in it.” River said and the Doctor looked away from her friends to look at River, who had a mischievous grin in her full lips.

“T-thank you.” She stuttered out, blushing furiously under her wife’s gaze.

“You’re welcome. I’ve always wanted to see you wearing my clothes, you being a woman now is just a bonus.” Her eyes looked sharp as the Doctor nodded but did a double table and gasped.

“W-what?” She said in a dumbfounded tone of voice.

River smirked. “Hello sweetie.”

The Doctor gasped like a little fish at her wife and by the time she had recovered long enough to say something, her friends were beside her, causing him to step back so as to not bump into Ryan.

“Are you ok, Joan?” Yaz asked, using the fake name the Doctor was wearing for the evening.

“Don’t tell me you’re using the same fake name, dear.” River said. “Joan or John Smith isn’t necessarily the cleverest alias in the Galaxy.”

“I quite like it, thank you very much.” The Doctor bickered. “River Song isn’t the most inconspicuous name either.”

“I quite like it, thank you very much.” She bickered back with a wink and the Doctor’s friends gasped, catching the drift.

The Doctor beamed up at her, her eyes watering at the sight of her wife. “What are you doing here,River?”

“Never pass up a good party.” She shrugged. “Especially one with people I can save.” She smiled. “I’m sure you’re here for the same reason?”

“Yes. Do you have a plan?” The Doctor asked.

“Always, unlike you.”

“Oi!”

River chuckled. “Only the truth, sweetie.”

The Doctor grumbled but couldn’t help herself as she stood on her tip toes and kissed her wife with all the love she had, burying her hand in River’s marvelous curls. “I missed you.” She said with a peck as she broke the kiss.

“I missed you too.” River said back.

They were interrupted by Graham clearing his throat. “It’s almost 1 am.” He whispered.

“Yes, not time for this unfortunately.” River sighed. “Later.” She winked at the Doctor.

“Fam, this is River, my wife.” The Doctor said with a brilliant smile. “River, these are Ryan, Graham and Yaz.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” She smiled. “I can see you’re confused but we don’t have time. We have some Almanians to save.” River opened her purse and took out a tiny gun out of there. “Ready?”

“Lead the way.” The Doctor said with a beaming smile as she looked up at her wife and grabbed her sonic screwdriver.

River winked at her before doing just that and like always when River was involved all hell broke loose but the Almanians were saved and the Doctor had her wife back so everything was well.


End file.
